Jedi Knight + Consular
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/jed-1.png This section of our database is dedicated to information on both the Jedi Knight and the Jedi Consular. Jedi Jedi Knight Valient, Determined, Guardian Of Peace A symbol of hope in dark times, the Jedi Knight stands for the legacy of the Jedi Order—more than twenty-thousand years of protecting the Republic and keeping the peace across the galaxy. Though Jedi Knights have served as generals, guerilla fighters, and warriors for generations, their legendary combat prowess faces its greatest test during this age. Through years of disciplined training and meditation, the Jedi Knight hones body and mind into perfect harmony. Combining the foresight of the Force with unrivaled reflexes and practiced physical precision, the Knight turns combat into an art form, gracefully executing acrobatic feats in tandem with elegant lightsaber tactics. A source of inspiration to allies and intimidation to adversaries, the Jedi Knight’s presence is welcome in any confrontation. The Order’s long history of fighting for justice has earned the trust of countless friends and the hate of innumerable enemies. Few, though, are foolish enough to challenge a seasoned Jedi Knight unless they have the skills and technology to even the odds. Facing the Dark Side The Jedi’s dark counterparts scored many victories during the war, expanding their Empire, and putting the Republic on the defensive. Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Sith have consolidated their military might, even while the Jedi have withdrawn to Tython, a move that’s been looked at with suspicion by many of the Republic’s politicians. Nonetheless, the war is far from over, and the Jedi Knight’s resolve remains firm. With unwavering allegiance to the Republic and the light side of the Force, the Jedi Knight fights with valiant determination, wading into the thick of any battle to protect freedom and democracy and hold fast against those who oppose it. No matter how dire circumstances may become, the Jedi Knight trusts the Force and keeps a cool head. Knowledge and self-control are the critical components of wise decisions, and emotional and mental clarity are an absolute necessity. Maintaining focus allows the Knight to rely on intuition; a right mind leads to right action. For many, the Jedi Knight is the guardian of a precious dream; a dream of peace, a dream of justice, a dream of a brighter future. The fate of the galaxy depends upon the Knight’s ability to keep this dream alive. Jedi Consular: Visionary, Ambassador, Seeker of Jedi Wisdom The Jedi’s dark counterparts scored many victories during the war, expanding their Empire, and putting the Republic on the defensive. Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Sith have consolidated their military might, even while the Jedi have withdrawn to Tython, a move that’s been looked at with suspicion by many of the Republic’s politicians. Nonetheless, the war is far from over, and the Jedi Knight’s resolve remains firm. With unwavering allegiance to the Republic and the light side of the Force, the Jedi Knight fights with valiant determination, wading into the thick of any battle to protect freedom and democracy and hold fast against those who oppose it. No matter how dire circumstances may become, the Jedi Knight trusts the Force and keeps a cool head. Knowledge and self-control are the critical components of wise decisions, and emotional and mental clarity are an absolute necessity. Maintaining focus allows the Knight to rely on intuition; a right mind leads to right action. For many, the Jedi Knight is the guardian of a precious dream; a dream of peace, a dream of justice, a dream of a brighter future. The fate of the galaxy depends upon the Knight’s ability to keep this dream alive. Facing the Darkness Within: Jedi Consulars always seek to grow their knowledge of the galaxy, in understanding of themselves, and in comprehension of the Force that binds it all together. The commitment to this pursuit gives Consulars an unrivaled capacity for clarity in situations otherwise shrouded in darkness. However, this same dedication can also prove to be extremely perilous—inviting Consulars to explore paths that are better left untraveled. Some of the Jedi Order’s greatest minds have been seduced to the dark side through purely academic inquiries. The Consular knows the pain of this temptation as a battle-hardened warrior knows the throbbing of an old wound. Before they can dispel the darkness in the galaxy, Jedi Consulars know they must first come to terms with the darkness within. There’s no avoiding the temptation to take shortcuts or even to use their knowledge for personal power; Consulars must constantly check their own motives. When tempted to step onto the path leading to darkness, Consulars must remember the tormented fate of the Jedi who have passed that way before. This is the only way they can unite the Jedi Order and the Republic and rally the troops to rescue the galaxy from the menacing darkness. In-Game Information: Jedi Knight: Weapons: Whether defending allies by deflecting a barrage of blaster-fire or charging in to challenge a Sith Lord, the Knight’s role is crucial in any conflict. The Jedi Knight enjoys the benefit of ancient teachings that have been passed down through hundreds of generations. Combining these time-tested maneuvers with the natural guidance of the Force, the Knight is capable of achieving extraordinary feats. The Jedi Knight’s graceful movements are awesome to behold. Freezing a moment in this display captures the deep commitment underlying the Jedi’s dazzling abilities. Though a Jedi Knight’s life is filled with battle and adventure, the Knight’s heart is dedicated to peace and service. An ironic observation to some, but greater wisdom suggests it is the Jedi Knights’ humble devotion which makes them so likely to become such famous heroes. Outfitting / Armor: The galaxy has been plagued by war for decades, and despite the Treaty of Coruscant, the Jedi have no delusions about the constant danger. Though traditional Jedi robes range from light cloth to thick leathers, many Jedi Knights also wear parts or entire suits of heavy armor when going into battle. Jedi Consular: Weapons: The Consular’s powers go far beyond meditation and mediation, and nothing illustrates this as vividly as their graceful movements in battle. Whether beset by an army of assassin droids or caught in the middle of soured negotiations, the Jedi Consular fights with an open conduit for the Force; manipulating massive forces to disable or even destroy their enemies. In a more peaceful age, Jedi Consulars may have humbly dedicated their lives to service as keepers of Jedi lore or as ambassadors in service to the Republic—tasks for which Consulars are uniquely qualified. However, as the shadow of the Empire has spread further across the galaxy, Consulars have stepped up to face the darkness on the front lines of battle as often as they’ve faced it when exploring the mysteries of the Force. Outfitting / Armor: Preferring to stay as nimble on the battlefield as they are in negotiations, Jedi Consulars avoid the heavy battle armor worn by many Jedi Knights, Dense polymers and Cortosis armors would weigh them down; light cloaks and ornamented robes suit their strengths better, and the efforts they most often find themselves engaged in. No matter where they go, however, Consulars are never without the Lightsaber that marks their initiation into the Jedi Order. Playing as a Jedi with Companions or Friends: Jedi Knight: The Jedi Knight is mostly a tank class, using his lightsaber and some force abilities to bring the battle to the enemy, but at the same time keeping a calm that the sith don't contain while fighting the Enemy. While the Jedi has two advanced classes, both offer a similar outlook on the way you will play through the game as either a Tank or DPS, using mainly melee attacks. Jedi Guardian: A wall between the good people of the Republic and their enemies, the Guardian stands firm in the face of overwhelming odds and dares opponents to attack. Perfect concentration and use of the Force allows smooth movement even in heavy armor--making the Guardian a hard target to take down. Leaders on and off the battlefield, Guardians are known for inspiring allies to amazing feats, making them invaluable for conflicts of any size. Jedi Sentinel: Control and focus are the hallmarks of the Sentinel. Through years of training the Sentinel learns the art of using two Lightsabers simultaneously to create an intricate web of damage that is almost impossible to evade. Manipulating the Force, the Sentinel can see holes in the enemy defense, potential flaws in their own technique and how best to plan for both. Jedi Consular: The Jedi Consular as many roles that it can take while playing with other people or other characters in the game. Mainly a healer, or a small melee outlook on the battle field. Unfortunately there is not a lot of information on the consular at this time, so more information will be put here upon recieving the information needed.